paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
Graphic novel version
as of Oct 2013 there have been three graphic novel versions started. Octobor 2013 Graphic Novel with Aubyn aka Spider story A colaboration with Aubyn. The first graphic novel version to last more than a few days. Starts with Jason arriving on the beach at Kaar-taal, continues through Jason and Harris traveling to D'zeron, focusing in greater detail on animal related parts of the story, such as Marrisyl and the wildcat kitten. When they arrive in Kaar-taal the focus of the story shifts randomly to Serai's students and her animals which they are helping care for while she is helping care for unconscious Jason. as of oct 13 2013, the story progressed to the second day after Jason's arrival, with plans for him to awaken on the third day. christian referance intended..lol several characters were invented by aubyn for this story, including: Serai's students: Aubyn-age 10- serai's most advanced student. has been one of Serai's students since she was about 3, is skilled at weaving and anmal care, and is in charge of the other kids and the anmals wny time Serai is not there. She is also clse freinds with Perry and goes foraging with him often. in this version, Perry and Aubyn spy on Jason and Harris from the trees while they are on the beach and all along the journey. Harris notices them and Jason does not beleive him. Mike age 9 -has been learning from Serai for several years and is a weaving student. Billy age 10 his family are fishermen and he is a part time student learning to weave baskets and nets and such art of weaving that his family business requires but he loves the animals especially the spiders, so he is also learning about that, though he is not officially a student of that. I offered billy up for an art JAm on Storm once so there are several illustrations of him by me and others Ricky age 8 is learning to weave, although he's having a hard time with it. he's sort of shy and insecure and he's VERY afraid of spiders. Nick age 6 and Lizzy age 5 broother and sister, they come to Serai's house to learn about takng care of animals. tends to borrow character names from TV shows and from real people. yes, billy and RIcky's names were borrowed from the TV show BIlly The Exterminator Starting Feb 21 2014 aubyn and I started to make a picture story version based on her graphic novel version, or more particularly her "game" version. so, she played the game of Destiny of dreams and I illustrated as she played.first I drew Jason on the beach. We didn't draw him sleeping and getting captured by quetzl and calling Harris through the dream world etc, we skipped over Harris getting his implant removed, right down to him ariving in a kayak harrased by fish and dolphins. failing to wake Jason he enters the dream plane to fight of Quetzl. Harris confronts Quetzl with a blue light saber, blue is the color of power in the D'zeron dream world, and the color of water which is good against fire, and the color of earth as oposed to black being the color of Paragangia. on page two Harris conmforts Jason after his ordeal, and Jason tells HArris he doesn't want to sleep ever again. visisble in the second panel on the tree by the waterfall is Kitten trying to catch Marrisyl on page three, at the top KItten has failed to catch Marrisyl because she flew away, and Harris needs sleep, so he gives the letter from Sen'tran to Jason and goes to sleep right there on the beach.